


#8 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

by paraboobizarre



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part #5 of a series of five drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	#8 Oh Woe Be Unto You, Dean Winchester...

“This is room 12, buddy,” Dean supplied helpfully.  
“What the?” The ghost hastily gathered its chains and noiselessly floated towards the door. It poked its head through the wood. An unhappy rumble trembled through the room as the ghost realized it had transposed the numbers.  
Dean was just about to poke Sam on the other bed, when the ghost suddenly reappeared at his side. It looked positively contrite.  
“So sorry for the mix-up.” It extended a decaying hand awkwardly.  
“Never mind, really.” Dean forced a smile.  
“Okay then...umm, good night.” The ghost gave an embarrassed little wave and vanished.


End file.
